


Havfrue

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 停，打住。金英助在心裡厲聲喝叱自己別再多想。如呂煥雄所說的一樣，除了甲乙兩方，他們還能有什麼關係？
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

1.

金英助睡得不深。

當清晨的天色才剛翻成魚肚白，他便被從白色的半透明窗簾後頭的光線給弄醒了。他的眉心全皺在一起，閉著眼，伸手胡亂往床頭邊上的小桌上摸索著尋找鬧鐘。他勉強睜開一條細縫，然後無奈地重重嘆口氣：還不到六點哪。

金英助又閉起眼，試圖強迫自己再次入睡──睡得實在太少了，甚至不足兩個小時。昨晚(也許該說是今早？)他才剛處理完客戶交代下來的事項，複雜就先別提，要求更是過分無理。三番兩次要求改稿，凌晨兩點金英助寄了剛改好的稿子過去，卻馬上收到了對方說詞委婉，但其實說白了就是要他再改一次的要求。他瞪著筆電，腦海裏浮出的髒話遠比自己回覆的字詞還要難聽許多。設計師恨恨地拍上了筆記型電腦，從被窩裡爬了出來，抓起紙筆憤怒地在原稿上大大的打上了叉叉。去你媽的，他一邊磨牙一邊憤恨地罵，蠢豬客戶，去死吧。祝你明天上廁所沒衛生紙。

總而言之就是現在這樣。金英助掙扎了半天，卻怎樣也睡不著，腦袋混沌一片意識卻異常清醒。他痛苦地數羊，試圖重新回到夢鄉，但數到最後卻又回到咒罵無理客戶的輪迴中。好吧。金英助最終還是妥協了，無奈又憤怒地趿著拖鞋去刷牙洗漱。

金英助一邊刷牙一邊翻看著kkt的未讀訊息。今天有大客戶要來哦，早點來公司。建學在清晨時傳訊息過來。看樣子對方也是改稿改到天明，赫然想起自己有未告知的訊息才給他發上這麼條消息過來。他艱難地咬著牙刷打字，知道了。消息一發出去對方馬上就讀了，金英助噘著嘴笑，含著滿嘴泡沫又發了條消息過去：辛苦了，請你吃早餐？

比自己年輕幾歲的後輩發了張貼圖過來。這小子什麼都好，就是不怎麼會聊天。哎，金英助滿意地想，讓他買貼圖是正確的選擇。他乾脆把馬桶蓋給拉下來，坐在上頭打字：給你買美式？得到的是一句冷冰冰的「我才不要」和一張冒著火的小雞貼圖。

和你說著玩的呢，小雞仔就是開不起玩笑。金英助坐在馬桶蓋上悶悶地笑。  
金建學這人很妙。打個比方，他睏時不喝咖啡，就是一個勁地運動。金英助曾經看過他一邊發郵件，另一隻手還舉著啞鈴上下移動。當時金英助都看得矇了，這哥還一臉理所當然：就是睏才要做運動。金英助問他為何不喝咖啡就好了？這聳起的二頭肌幾乎和他一個拳頭一樣大的男人，居然理直氣壯地回他，因為苦啊。

金英助：？ 

結果最後金英助在七點剛過之後就去公司了，反正閒著沒事。他順手把法式土司和牛奶連同塑膠袋一同放上同事的桌子。吃法式吐司配牛奶？金英助想到便起雞皮疙瘩，到底哪來的邪魔歪道，正常而言不都配美式嗎，真搞不懂這小子。

他坐在辦公桌前，一邊小口咬著麵包一邊摁開桌面上的資料夾，翻看金建學昨晚給他存在裏頭整理好的顧客資料。海洋娛樂類型的產業？真稀奇。他咽下口裡的食物，滾動滑鼠又繼續往下讀那些密密麻麻的資料。Havfrue企業，舉凡海上娛樂，器械，研究，幾乎都有他們的身影。除了這些之外，也致力於海洋保育，金英助依稀記得自己曾在電視報導上看過這公司的事情。一名眼角彎彎，講話時嘴角總上翹的年輕男子正對著鏡頭接受採訪，電視下面給他標注的副抬頭是H企業的總經理。採訪者和被採訪者身後放滿了大大小小各式各樣的彩妝，正拘謹地說明公司除了旅遊產業也想跨足，將研究中心擺往生產對海洋並不會造成傷害的彩妝品上。「我們希望人們不要總對海洋索要，海洋也是會受傷的。」他解釋，手裡拿著一罐顏色澄亮的防曬霜。「而我們不希望這樣。」

很少見到有這樣理念的公司了。金英助將最後一塊麵包咬進嘴裡，將塑料袋團做成球然後扔進金建學桌上的小垃圾桶。到底是賺了多少才有精神和資金可以撥出並投入保育工作？保育簡直是在做白工，花錢耗時可能還得不到回報。先前金英助曾經和保育類型的組織合作過，他們坦言，要不是有企業的贊助，可能早已經破產，研究也可能跟著一同告吹。

反正這個世道下，誰生活是容易的。金英助收回心思，繼續翻看資料。他抵著下巴，將鼠標移動到旁邊第二個小小的資料夾，上頭標著今天的日期還有與會人員的資料。金英助注意到自己的電腦螢幕旁邊被貼了一張小小的黃色標籤，上頭方方正正的熟悉字跡寫著「一定要看參與人員！」最尾巴幾個字還特地用螢光筆畫了起來。他一邊點開資料夾，一面笑著摘下那張便條紙，折了幾折後壓到了筆筒下。金建學再累也記得金英助的脾性，知道他常常做事只做一半，剩下那一半就被遺落下來了，尤其是累得腦子放棄思考時。有時候金英助會想，雖然自己比金建學大上幾歲，但其實都是他在被後輩照顧呢？像個小孩子一樣。畢竟那孩子大學是唸幼保啊，看著丟三落四的前輩說不定激起了那小子的照顧欲？金英助想著金建學上次來他家勉強塞在那件繡著粉色小花的圍裙(商店街活動送的，平時金英助也沒做飯的必要，所以就被他隨便塞在角落裏面)裡，在廚房裡縮著身子給他做菜的樣子就好笑。

他滾動滾輪的速度緩了下來。金英助先是見到了先前那個出現在電視上的總經理，彎彎的笑眼讓金英助直覺地聯想到了得到人類投餵而心滿意足的松鼠。旁邊寫著他的名字，叫李抒澔。然後他又往下看了看，然後猛然怔住了。

青年侷促地對著鏡頭露出一個略帶尷尬的微笑，像是在閃躲，但看起來倒也像是不習慣面對黑洞洞的相機鏡頭。他很年輕，大概也就二十出頭歲吧，衣著簡單卻乾淨俐落，很符合金英助的美感──漂亮，美麗，清新脫俗卻又帶著不矯揉造作的魅力。金英助咽了口口水，滾動滑鼠繼續看青年的資料。

但是卻一片空白。旁邊只填著男人的名字還有職位。呂煥雄。金英助關掉了檔案，上了網站想要搜索男人的資訊──畢竟都能做到了H企業的化妝研發小組組長了，要是是新創品牌，母公司必定會先派菁英過去支部穩住重心，那也不是什麼簡單人物才對。但是金英助在網上搜尋了大半天，連金建學都已經坐到了辦公桌上，一邊看金英助搗鼓一邊吃半冷的早餐，都還沒找尋到一星半點關於呂煥雄的資料。

怎麼會呢。不應該呀。金英助喃喃自語。

「哎，H企業的人都很神秘啊。」金建學嚼著早餐邊說，「之前我也和他們的衣著部門合作過一次，我告訴你，脾氣倔得要死。回去後我想查他什麼來頭卻什麼也查不到。」  
但是不得不說，那小孩辦事能力很強。金建學補了一句。Havfrue品牌下的人辦事能力都是頂尖的。

「十點開會，再半小時不就可以見到真人嗎？」金建學問，「你何苦呢，直接問本人不就好了嗎？反正也只是客戶而已。」

2\. 

呂煥雄本人比他想像中更加好看，但是眼中卻帶了那麼一絲絲業界內人士才能察覺到的偏執。金英助拉開了青年對面的椅子坐了下來。看來這次的客戶會是很棘手的案子，還是特別固執的那種。

呂煥雄沒有看他，視線落在資料上，右手緊張地隨著節拍敲。扣扣扣，扣扣扣扣。  
金英助暗示性地清了清嗓子。

「抱歉。」  
「沒事。」

H公司這次要談的案子挺大，是關於尚未上市的美妝品牌的logo。金英助表面波瀾不驚但心裡著實吃驚，他其實不明白為什麼要找他合作。 Havfrue的名頭多響亮啊，隨便端出去肯定許多知名設計工作室要搶這塊大餅，哪輪得到他們？雖然並不是否定自己的實力，但金英助所待的公司名號並不如其他已經闖出一片天的工作室名號來得響，所以實在是……無法理解。

呂煥雄用筆尖敲了敲金英助的手背。他抬頭，然後被那雙眼睛猛然攫住，像是被魚叉釘住的魚，準確地洞穿心臟，一擊斃命。明明一樣是黑色的眼睛卻又有某些不一樣的地方，青年的眼睛並非純然的黑，反而還摻了一些清澈的湖藍綠，在裡頭悄悄地暈開，如同溫柔包圍著靜謐島嶼的海洋，在裡頭浮浮沉沉。那種討人厭的窒息感又來了，金英助覺得胸悶，他覺得總在哪裡看過這張臉，但那種模模糊糊又熟悉的感覺，在腦子裡，怎麼費勁也抓不住。

「我是不是在哪裡見過你？」

金英助知道自己在談的案子有多大，關乎接下來下個月的薪水還有自己是否能買下那隻Briston新出的那款心心念念的錶。但他實在忍不住衝口而出的話語，甚至連思考都沒法了。辦公室裏很安靜，只有空調運作的聲音。呂煥雄終於願意看他了，碧藍色的潭裡平靜無波，剛剛金英助想奮力追求的東西忽然就消失了。他眨了眨眼，想再次確認時對方便先開口。

「是不是認錯了？」他笑了一下，金英助注意到青年笑起來比板著一張臉還要柔和許多。「我，很少和人接觸呢。」  
「是不怎麼出去的意思嗎？」金英助打趣地說，將面談資料推過去給對方。「工作太忙？」  
「啊，倒也不是。」

客戶接過了資料，瞇著眼看。金英助趁著對方沉浸於詳讀資料時看他，眼睛下的那片烏青黑眼圈更凸顯出青年對工作的重視和固執。他看過資料裡面附的一小段影片，在小小液晶螢幕裡的呂煥雄皺著眉頭檢查生產線，拿起放在輸送帶上的產品沾了沾手後便陰著臉放回去，轉身對後頭的承辦人員說了些什麼。畫面沒有聲音，他不知道呂煥雄對那人說了什麼，只知道對方拚命鞠躬，甚至還有些發抖。

「金先生？」  
「是？」

得改改自己經常就掉入思考的壞習慣。金英助收回駐在客戶臉上的視線，又換上平時商業用的微笑。對方的眉頭疑惑地往下耷拉，不解，但是並無繼續追問下去。這色可以改改嗎？太強烈了。呂煥雄將紙張推了回來，用手指了指印刷品上顏色鮮豔的圖樣。我們的產品風格，比這個來的柔和點。

溫柔？金英助問，心裡暗想那麼高層根本不該派你來才對。你該看看你凶狠起來是什麼樣。

「你看過小美人魚嗎？」呂煥雄沒有等他回應，自顧自地說了下去。「我們的理念就是，要讓小美人魚就算沒有王子，也能夠堅強地活著。」

你懂為愛痴狂的感覺嗎？他問。金英助看著那雙可以戳穿心臟的眼睛，遲疑，然後搖頭。在呂煥雄將視線移開時，他很驚訝地發現自己居然鬆了一口氣。

「那你很幸運。」  
-

結束後呂煥雄說要請他吃飯。而金英助在不小心瞟了眼對方手機屏幕上頭預定的餐廳時正在喝水，不看倒還好，一看水差點全噴出來。那價格大概是他接好幾個案子的酬勞才能夠勉強支付店裡的最低消費，他實在不好意思讓客戶請他吃這麼貴的東西。

「真的沒關係嗎？」  
「有關係的話就不會讓你來了，我對我的廚藝倒還有自信。」金英助轉動門把。「再說吧，我家就在公司旁，方便。」

呂煥雄在上樓時差點踩空。不知是不是金英助的錯覺，他總覺得這人走路搖搖晃晃，隨時都要摔倒一樣。少爺平時都坐車嗎？金英助邊喊小心邊從後邊扶住了對方的腰。呂煥雄明顯地抖了一下，他連忙收手道歉。比自己矮個頭的男孩子站在高他幾個階梯的地方，逆光讓金英助看不清他的表情，只聽見一句虛弱到抓不著的我沒事。

金英助開了冰箱掃了眼。食材所剩不多但作為倆人的晚餐材料絕對綽綽有餘。你有什麼不吃的嗎？他蹲在冰箱前回頭去問。金髮的男人拘謹地坐在拼布沙發上絞著手，我不吃海鮮，其他隨意就行。是嗎？金英助喃喃自語，手在冰箱裡翻翻找找：洋蔥、胡蘿蔔、番茄。他一邊偷偷慶幸今早出門時有把放在冷凍庫的牛肉放到下層解凍，邊伸手把所需的食材從冰箱裡撈出來。

對方的韓文稱不上流利，還帶著點外國人特有的奇特捲舌口音，估計是剛從海外歸來吧？金英助思忖，要是一下子煮口味太重的泡麵，或是味道太大的辣炒年糕，剛到韓國的呂煥雄肯定吃不習慣，回去可能還會鬧肚子。又看他的黑眼圈，他咋舌，呂煥雄要不是工作太忙(偏執狂，金英助想，他會不會連一個人一天該睡足八小時都沒概念？)，就是時差還沒調過來就被趕鴨子上架，急著上工。對這樣的人也不能煮太傷胃的東西，所以金英助對兩個睡眠不足以及冰箱剩餘食材所得出來的唯一解就是牛肉燉飯了。好吃，暖胃，又可以大大滿足飽腹感。

呂煥雄在他把炒熟的食材拌入生米時來到身旁好奇地看。抱歉，很餓嗎？就快好了。金英助邊仔細拌勻邊歉疚地說。老實說他也有點不安，要是不合對方口味就糟了──倒不是擔心案子會因為這樣飛走，而是只想讓呂煥雄單純地因為他的料理而高興而已，沒來由的，他自己也說不上來為什麼。

煥雄站在電鍋旁朝他搖頭。第一次有人給我做飯，我很開心。他閉上眼彎下腰，鼻頭動了動。好香。你到底煮了什麼？他夢囈似地喃喃道。金英助看了對方的傻樣不禁感到可愛又好笑：普通的家常菜罷了。他拍拍煥雄的頭。去客廳坐會吧，或許我們可以在等待的時候聊一聊？

和金英助猜想的一樣，他剛從丹麥回來，甚至比他小。呂煥雄邊嚼牛肉邊說，韓國的泡麵煮起來很方便這點，對他來說很滿意，在半夜工作完後拿來填補那種黑洞般的飢餓感最適合了。金英助無言以對，只能乾笑兩聲，然後要呂煥雄多吃點，不夠再添。這人甚至比金建學還要糟糕，那人多大了還不肯吃菜呢。他邊腹誹邊回想那陣子公司體檢結束後，同事所拿到的那張慘不忍睹的體檢報告，慘不忍睹，還要他每天煞費苦心，把蔬菜摻進各種肉類食譜裡然後騙那傢伙吃下去。

「不介意的話，以後我也可以煮給你吃。」  
「這樣不好吧。」呂煥雄停頓一下。「撇除甲方乙方，我們還有任何關係嗎？」  
「不能做朋友嗎？還是直接跳戀人也行？」

他講完才發現自己對著未來半年，甚至可能合作時間更長的客戶說了什麼天大的胡話。金英助趕忙將馬克杯推過去給被米飯嗆著的呂煥雄，邊站起來到對方身旁給他拍背，順順氣管。

「金英助先生。」呂煥雄皺著臉，用紙巾擦嘴。「韓國人通常是怎麼形容你這類人的？油膩？」  
「喂。」

金英助有點受傷，剛剛這句話他雖有半開玩笑的性質在，但有一部份也是認真的。 呂煥雄看著自己的樣子欲言又止，想說點什麼，但最後還是把剩下的最後一點牛肉燉飯給吃乾淨。

「我並不認為我有哪一點讓您能說出這種話。」  
「是怎樣的想法才讓你有這種先入為主的觀念？想和誰交友...或者是，交往。」他困難地咽了口口水，繼續說道。「應該不需要任何理由才對。」

呂煥雄沒有繼續回答，讓空氣維持令人窒息的沉默。金英助看著他捧著空了的餐盤走進廚房，聽到水流動的聲音時金英助慌忙朝裡頭喊了聲「我洗就好！」但水流聲並沒有因為他的喝止而停下。金英助沒辦法，三下五除二，飛快地將剩下的食物扒進嘴裡，然後跟著跑進廚房。

呂煥雄抓著盤子的手在抖，指節泛白，臉色也不是很好看。金英助腦子一片空白，對不起。他慌忙地把對方抱進懷裡，也不知道是否合適。對不起。他又說了一遍，真摯地。

呂煥雄的身高正好可以很好地嵌進金英助的懷裡，簡直是量身打造一樣。他把鼻子埋進對方毛茸茸的髮間，一手摟著對方的腰，一手輕輕拍著顫抖著的背脊，像安撫落水的貓咪，輕輕柔柔。呂煥雄用手推他。放手。微微沙啞的聲音聽起來甚至有點哽咽，金英助不明白為什麼這孩子突然這樣，或許在那個他並不甚熟悉的北歐國家，發生過一些讓他難以忘懷的事情？也許，經歷一場痛徹心扉的愛情嗎？

停，打住。金英助在心裡厲聲喝叱自己別再多想。如呂煥雄所說的一樣，除了甲乙兩方，他們還能有什麼關係？何況他倆今天還是第一次見面，說一見鍾情這種話顯得粗俗而膚淺無比，就像在外頭拈花惹草的浪蕩公子用的漂亮話，專來欺騙不諳世事的女孩。他吐氣，想把這種焦躁得胸口微微發酸的感覺給擠出胸腔。

出社會幾年了，公私分明，難道還不明白？

3\. 

「不夠溫柔，這裡用色的飽和度太高。」呂煥雄毫不客氣：「這裡，還有這裡，感覺還是太強烈了...你到底懂不懂彩妝？」

一個月過去，金英助已經明白他不該叫呂煥雄偏執狂了。他才不是什麼偏執狂，是病態堅持又吹毛求疵的工作狂。和呂煥雄合作起來很累，又尤其他的客戶是極端奉行完美主義的人，要求每一次的審查都要親自來到他的公司進行討論更改。金英助曾經問過他為什麼不直接傳mail就好了。對方噘著嘴翻資料，半天後才慢悠悠把草稿從手裡放下：「我不太會用3c產品，怕出差錯，保險起見還是來這裡親自和你洽談。路程不是問題。」

何況這樣也很好。金英助沒有否認自他們見面的第一天起就開始悄悄膨脹的奇異感覺。又酸又澀卻有一種莫名的飽脹感積在心口，他很確定這種感情不是在知道呂煥雄後才突然出現的，它本就在那裏──就像被遺忘很久的東西被鎖在箱子裡，掙開束縛後便像發了瘋似地生長竄高，直到把金英助勒得幾乎喘不過氣。

這麼說吧，煥雄是楔子，是讓那遺失已久的東西有機會再次重見天日的契機。

「你又分心。」  
「有人說過你瞪人的樣子很兇嗎？」  
「......我今天睡過頭，隱形眼鏡又剛好用完......」呂煥雄的音量逐漸小了下來，但歉疚的表情很快又消退了下去，毫不客氣地把設計稿拍回金英助眼前。「總而言之，再改改。溫柔，堅毅，還要有大海的元素......還有哪裡不清楚？」  
「是是是，我回去再改改。」金英助瞟了眼手錶，「抱歉，我晚點有事，可能得先離開？」  
「好，你快走吧。反正我只要趕得上末班車就好。」

金英助邊穿外套邊驚訝地轉頭看他：你今天搭地鐵呀？然後後得到的是一個沒好氣的白眼。我不會開車，沒有駕照，請問我能搭什麼？

也許，專屬司機？

......別鬧。

呂煥雄揮手趕他，金英助笑著輕輕帶上了門，

-

金英助邊發kkt邊刷卡進閘。金建學今天罕見地約他喝酒，約在大學時聚會時常常碰頭的那間小小的破舊的bar。說是有點事要和他說。這孩子，他歎氣，感覺又會是什麼大事。每次都是這樣，真要自己負荷不了時才肯把事情全盤托出，可會是什麼事呢？他只知道建學和他一樣，同時在接洽H企業部門的委託。委託方他也看過幾次，可愛的男孩嘴巴卻毒辣犀利，偶爾會和煥雄一起來公司。

會是工作遇到什麼問題嗎？該不會是被刁難吧？

金英助看著窗外發呆，但實際上並沒有真的專注在看外頭飛逝而過的模糊景色。有什麼東西闖入視線時他也沒有仔細注意，甚至可說是漠不關心──直到豆大的雨點劈哩啪啦落在車窗上，像斷了線的珍珠項鍊一樣，他才猛然回過神來：煥雄沒有帶傘，他今天只帶了一個小小的黑色公事包。

抱歉，今天可能沒辦法去找你了。金英助右手打字，左手從口袋摸出票卡。手機震了兩下，他滑開解鎖畫面，懸在最上頭的訊息提示欄亮著大大的幾個字：怎麼了？

去追愛。

金英助敲下這幾個字，然後大步踏進回程車箱。

他用最快的速度衝回公司，褲子和鞋子被沿路積下坑坑窪窪的水坑濺濕，褲腳甚至還在滴水。 空蕩蕩的走廊只剩下金英助急促的跑步聲，他遠遠瞧見了在走道最底部依然亮著的燈光，心裡慶幸的同時，卻又擔心該用什麼理由搪塞過自己明明說有事 ，卻飛奔回來的原因。

他轉動門把，卻震驚地發現裡頭竟空無一人。金英助吸氣，試圖讓自己冷靜下來──他掃了眼空蕩的房間， 東西都還在，剛剛留給對方的資料還散亂在桌上，公事包也沒有拿走。但是原先擺在桌上的手機卻不見了。

「建熙， 你知道呂先生去哪嗎？」

他敲開了隔壁仍在加班的同事房門。睡眼惺忪的建熙抵著下巴，努力回想的樣子就像是在讓死機的大腦再度開機。大概是去買晚飯吧？他皺著眉揉著眼回答：你離開不久後，我就看到他拿著錢包出去了......你們不是講了一個下午，什麼都沒有吃嗎？所以我想他可能是去買飲料或是買晚飯？

得到了想要的回答後，金英助匆匆道謝，拎著包又急匆匆地跑出門──會去哪裡，他又沒傘！ 他又氣又急，邊跑邊給呂煥雄撥電話：沒有人接。冷漠而制式的女聲問他要不要給手機的主人留言，金英助用力摁下拒絕鍵，不死心地又撥了一次。

他站在公司大門前，看著暴雨像簾子一樣覆住了黑濛濛的街。金英助心急如焚，但心裡卻又忍不住感到矛盾：真的有必要做成這樣？ 心裡那聲音用一種奇怪的腔調提出質疑。

難道呂煥雄這麼輕易就可以馴服你？

金英助撐起雨傘，反駁。

他從沒有馴服過我，是我自己把鏈子交到他手上。

4\. 

金英助順著直覺在家門口找到了昏過去的呂煥雄。  
與其說是直覺，但其實不難推測。金英助離開公司，搭上地鐵，到開始下起暴雨的過程大概不到二十分鐘，要是呂煥雄是在他離開後才出去的話，那極有可能在剛出門就碰上了大雨。他人生地不熟，只知道金英助在這附近的住所。

只是他怎麼也想不透，為什麼不乖乖待在公司就好？

金英助輕易地把呂煥雄抱起，一手支稜在對方的膝窩，一手穩穩地撐在腰上。呂煥雄全身都濕透了，水珠沿著不吸水的褲子布料流淌下來，在地上砸出一朵朵小水花。

他全身都在發燙，像高燒到失去意識一樣。金英助抱著他走進玄關時還是這樣想，直到臉被掐住然後迎面而來一個濕軟還帶著鹹味的吻時，金英助才猛然回神。迷茫的眼睛捉住他，金英助吸氣，藍綠色的虹膜凝視著他，儘管對方看起來仍半夢半醒。

他接吻不閉眼，眼皮半開半闔，捉著金英助貪婪索取。他很久以前就曾經想過那飽滿的唇瓣在往上翹起時正是最適合接吻的嘴唇啊，而今天他的臆想就在此時得到了驗證。柔軟濕潤的唇貼合著他喘氣，像是被甩上岸的魚再也無力撲騰起任何一點水花。抱我。呂煥雄攀著他的肩膀的雙手收緊了又放開，瞳孔裡燃燒著飢渴和炙熱。抱我，現在。不像往日氣勢凌人的命令，在現在看，到像走投無路的溺水者的哀求。

什麼話。溺水的不是他嗎？什麼時候呂煥雄成了他口裡的溺水者？

他們接吻著滾上床，衣服早在往房間的路上一件件被倆人給互相剝掉。呂煥雄把燈給關掉，看我，他呻吟，嘴唇又湊上他的，又啃又舔，舌頭伸進金英助的口腔裡，粗暴地幾乎可以稱作侵犯。吻我，吻我。他的呻吟帶著哭腔。

他可以從對方顫抖的身體感受到他的不安，金英助攔腰抱起呂煥雄時感覺自己摸到什麼光滑的東西，大概是飾品？他沒有多想，俯下身去吻哭得一塌糊塗卻依然渾身滾燙的呂煥雄。雨還在下，暴雨連串地砸在窗上，呂煥雄滾下面頰的那些眼淚也連串地落下，但全數被金英助給吻去。別哭，我在這裡。他用鼻子蹭對方發燙的耳朵。哪裡都不去。

未知的曖昧情感最終發了瘋似地抽芽，茁壯，到今天終於明白了。呂煥雄多麼輕易就破解了他苦思許久的疑惑，他說是愛，那就是吧。早就存在的了和不斷積累倍乘的感情在此刻全數奔騰而出像脫韁野馬，攔也攔不住，失控的情愛化作純然的愛撫和喘息，金英助顫抖著進入他，心裡竟有種椎心而窒息的疼痛。我終於得到他了，他難以解釋這種如釋重負的微微酸澀，像是被拴在腳上的枷鎖終於得以解開，或是人生遺失的那片拼圖突然被找回。

他的手像是生來就是要擁抱他的。在遇到呂煥雄以前他根本是渾渾噩噩地過活。

求你愛我。呂煥雄在他懷裡囈語。  
...求你愛我。金英助閉起眼。別離開我。

.

案子承辦人換了。金英助與坐在自己對面的孫東柱大眼瞪小眼。

「為什麼是你？」  
「你以為我想？」

孫東柱口氣不善。金英助緊緊捏著手裡握著的資料直到皺褶滿佈紙張，他對我不滿意？不滿意到要撤換承辦方？金英助沒辦法控制自己的音量。

孫東柱看著他的眼睛裡有著不耐和憐憫。

那一夜過後的早上，金英助醒來後呂煥雄便沒了蹤影。他打了好幾次他的手機，但全數轉接到語音信箱，而在今天早上竟直接成了空號。這叫他怎麼不心慌？

「金英助先生，請問你聽過小美人魚嗎？」  
「我現在不是在和你講這個吧？」  
「你覺得小美人魚的故事真的是那樣嗎？」孫東柱睨他一眼，聳聳肩。「呀，說不定小美人魚會化成泡泡是為了其他原因哩。」

也許是為了愛上漁夫的弟弟，他捨棄了和王子的愛情，為了讓弟弟不化為泡沫而犧牲自己的呢。孫東柱玩著筆尖，漠不在乎地說。知道最可憐的是誰嗎？金英助先生。

......小美人魚嗎？

孫東柱看他的眼神像是在瞧什麼垃圾。不，是王子啊？記得嗎，和王子相愛的小美人魚就這樣消失，他會多受傷？

「換做是你，你能承擔下愛人一聲不響就消失嗎？」他又聳肩，「反正我沒有辦法。你們的事情要自己面對面解決啊......唉。」

你下午和我去趟我們公司吧。孫東柱對他說，又喃喃道，這事早該解決了。而金英助還是半點頭緒都沒有。

孫東柱甚至連午飯都沒吃就拉著金英助上車，往H企業總公司跑。男孩拄著下巴看窗外。喂，你真的什麼都不知道？呂煥雄什麼都沒跟你說？他的視線沒有和金英助對上，甚至連回答都沒有聽，就自顧自地說了句，真可憐。

「我現在什麼都不知道，你有什麼理由憐憫我？」  
「這就是我憐憫你的理由。」

.

門被擂得砰砰直響，呂煥雄不想應門，但最終還是放下工作，認命地歎氣起身去開門。他的胞弟橫眉豎目地瞪他，然後毫不客氣地推門進來。

「你又要逃了，呂煥雄？」孫東柱怒氣沖天，劈頭就罵。「最沒有資格逃的就是你！這幾百年你完全沒有好好在思考不是嗎？」

「對彼此都好的就是避開彼此。」

「哈。那你當初就完全沒有代替我化成泡沫的理由。」

「我希望你幸福。」

「那金英助呢？那你呢？」小孩憤怒地質問他，「別自欺欺人，別總犧牲自己。你再逃也不能逃去哪，你哪能逃過自己的心？」

他心煩意亂地拉開椅子坐下，撥亂頭髮沒有看他。呂煥雄沉默，沒有回話。

這問題他們爭論過無數次了，從他從哥本哈根濕淋淋地爬上岸之後就沒有停止過。老實說他很驚訝李抒澔和孫東柱居然會成立這麼大一間公司，畢竟以前他倆可不是那種可以隨便扯上的關係──大海的王子和海溝裡的巫師，怎麼看都不會勾搭在一起。他的意識在化成泡沫的那一刻就很難聚焦起來，直到開始可以感受到海流拂過面頰，熟悉的海水鹹味灌進肺裡那刻他才又睜開眼睛。像是長長久久地睡了一覺，只是痛苦無比──就算意識再破碎，他還是明白自己那樣拋棄深愛自己的那人是多麼地不可被原諒。呂煥雄不敢想像那雙多情的眸碎裂的樣子，他不敢想像他心碎的樣子，儘管他就是元兇。啊，是的，當他在第一眼看見這一世的愛人時，呂煥雄還是忍不住心臟的強烈波動，他受不了和金英助待在一起的每一刻，卻同時沉淪。他明白自己贖罪的方式就是該放手然後讓金英助尋找自己這生所愛，他根本不該出現在金英助的眼前──他應該做的是要將金英助心裡的自己抹殺掉，但他們還是不可自拔地愛上彼此。

呂煥雄拿著剪刀，看著繫在倆拇指上的紅線，卻又捨不得剪斷。

「不懂為什麼你就是要這樣勉強自己。」  
「我們不是人，我們......」呂煥雄一口氣哽在咽喉。「你懂嗎？我們根本不該干涉這輩子的他們。」

那有關係嗎？反正你們早就在幾千年就相愛了。說罷，孫東柱站起身就往門邊走。開門時孫東柱朝門後說，都聽清楚了吧？自己的事情自己解決。呂煥雄張口結舌地看著弟弟用拳頭往金英助的胸口撞了一拳。

別再讓他逃走了。

-


	2. 舊故事

呂煥雄同他說過好幾次別去靠近人類，在孫東柱有那樣的念頭出現時他的兄長總能立即發覺到。有時候他總會想是不是呂煥雄有讀心的能力啊？他嘗試在有壞念頭的時候不去碰哥哥的手，但呂煥雄還是在孫東柱打壞主當下立刻飛過來一個兇惡的責備眼神。小朋友，呂煥雄捏他的臉，他只有撒嬌求饒的份。我知道你在想什麼，我是你哥啊。

可今天不一樣。孫東柱想，尾鰭撥動著水流，洋洋得意：今天的我可成年啦。

探出水面時冰冷的空氣灌進肺裡，東柱嗆咳了幾下才勉強緩了過來。他已經小心翼翼地貼著沿海水域了，但還是被陸地的空氣凍得說不出話。什麼呀、這是。他牙齒打顫，卻又很快地被眼前化作一團的白霧給吸引了視線。

人魚王子哈氣，著迷地看著一團團白氣消失在冰冷的黑夜裡。他伸手去搆，但根本碰不著。很快地失去興致後他抬頭去看夜空。第一直覺聯想到的是被呂煥雄禁止進入的海溝，說也奇怪，同樣黑涔涔的卻無法讓孫東柱感到害怕，反倒有種莫名其妙的感動。他順著海流游到岸邊，坐在礁石邊上看那一點一點的光在夜幕上頭閃爍。他瞇著眼睛看，然後伸手捏住月亮。然後笑，說，逮著你了。

緊接著劃破夜空的是一聲沉重的落水聲。孫東柱往遠方看，水面撲騰著浪花，還隱隱約約可以看見兩隻手慌張撥著水，還有模糊的嗆咳聲。以前他曾經聽過爸爸媽媽叮嚀說，千萬不可以救落水的人類──他們會剝下你漂亮的魚鱗，聽信那些愚蠢的謠言來傷害你，妄想你的眼淚可以變成漂亮的珍珠──他們握著男孩的手說人類是背信忘義的生物，一遍又一遍。呂煥雄在一旁聽著，默默地，一句話也不講。

但他終歸是躍進水裡向那人游去了。絕非正義感作祟，而是抵不過心裡蠢動的好奇。他撥著水游動，在靠進落難者約兩公尺的距離時，他還是象徵性地停了下來，暫時觀察一會。爸媽說的話總歸要聽。但是，但是。孫東柱聽著他迫切的求援聲還是忍不住了。

下不為例。他想。

他拖著對方──重得要死──孫東柱在拽著他腋下吃力游動時便忍不住咂舌，好大一聲。這傢伙吃什麼呀，好重。也顧不上溫柔了，游到了淺灘便重重一摔，將對方摔上了沙灘。

絕對不再幹這麼吃力不討好的事情了。孫東柱看看遠方翻覆的小舟，又看看昏迷的落難者。嗯，救了他就夠了吧？

在他準備離開的時候，那人的囈語讓他停下了動作。

煥...雄...。

「你說誰？」孫東柱問，「你再說一次？」

沒有回話。

所以說呂煥雄根本就有上岸過？孫東柱氣急敗壞：他還騙我？

對方又嗆了一下，眼睛睜開又瞇了起來，聲音裡有著不可置信。「你是呂煥雄？是你嗎？」

「你是誰？你認識的呂煥雄也長這樣嗎？」

孫東柱靠著礁岩看著他，雙手不客氣地盤在胸前。那人終於坐了起來，渾身狼狽不堪，濕漉漉的頭髮直滴水。是的，他看著孫東柱的尾鰭。我認識的呂煥雄也...有這麼漂亮的尾巴。

落難者看起來的確像個落難者。孫東柱在心裡默默想著，他看起來像為情所困的小男孩，像呂煥雄一樣──他曾經看過哥哥靠著窗鬱鬱寡歡，手裡攛著一朵被壓實在玻璃裡的玫瑰發呆。

「你認識他？」  
「我...我，」孫東柱看著那人試著組織言語的樣子就覺得好笑。「我喜歡他。」

「 但有一天，他就消失了。」  
「哦。」孫東柱若有所思地點點頭，然後問。「那你呢？你叫什麼名字？」  
「我叫金英助。你...會見到他嗎？」  
「他是我哥哥。」  
「那可以請你幫我帶句話給他嗎？說...我很想念他。」

但孫東柱並沒有和他的哥哥說。他不想看到他的哥哥好不容易不再鬱鬱寡歡，然後又被他這句話給攪起一灘渾水。

但經常跑上岸也是事實。他常常繞著最溫暖的淺水域晃悠，看著海鳥被漁夫拋出的漁網給嚇得飛起，也喜歡看著落日餘暉把大海染成漂亮的顏色。也許明白過去為什麼呂煥雄總會消失好幾個鐘頭，每個禮拜皆是如此──談戀愛嘛，關不住的小鳥。他在心裡腹誹，也忍不住往岸上瞟。

金英助在岸邊呆呆地望著大海，一旁站著個精壯結實的黑髮青年。他不在乎金英助，但他卻無法將視線從那人身上轉開。真是好看的人啊。男孩把臉沉進海中，泡泡咕嘟咕嘟往上冒，臉上溫度好高啊。怎麼就降不下來呢。

這是他第一次嘗到戀愛的滋味，儘管模糊又酸澀。

他喜歡看他笑，看他笑得整臉都皺在一起，露出一口整齊的齒列。他也喜歡看他對大海哼歌，有時候啊那人捕魚時他就悄悄在他的船後游來游去，看著漁夫修剪整齊的後腦勺，心裡蕩漾著甜蜜。對了，他的名字叫做金建學。

—

「金建學！我才不是在幻想！他真的存在！」

又開始了。

「一國之君怎能這樣說話？國民會以為你瘋了。」金建學笑得上氣不接下氣。「人魚啊，感覺可以賣很多錢呢。」

你不懂。金英助痛斥。你根本不浪漫，你怎麼可以對人魚這樣？

「抱歉，我還有生活要過。」金建學聳聳肩。「也許真的是我不懂。」

但最近他總覺得自己太累了，經常看見金英助口裡所說的人魚。也說不上──看見，金建學偷偷瞄著船尾。模模糊糊的一條，銀白色的尾鰭優雅地擺動，繞著船尾巴轉。感受到視線扎在脊背上卻又不敢講話，只是放慢了划槳的速度，深怕傷到對方。

心情好的時候他會唱歌，在靠海的小山丘上有一間他自己親手蓋的小木屋。他常常拎著漁網到陽光燦爛的礁石上去曬。有時候他就唱歌，也稱不上好聽，偶爾也會跑調。反正也沒有人聽。但最近他總模模糊糊聽到有人和著他的音調唱，漂亮而清澈，但當金建學停下來想要仔細聆聽時，那聲音又不見了。是貓嗎？怎麼就逮不著。

於是他待在海灘上的時間越來越長了。有時候就是閒來無事就來沙灘上散散步啊釣釣魚，有事沒事就往礁石叢那兒瞟。什麼也沒看到。他有些驚訝自己居然會感到懊喪。

這不當然的嗎，人魚怎麼可能會存在。

後來顛覆想像的是一場暴風雨，毫無預兆的降臨，濃厚混濁的黑色從海的彼端凶神惡煞地湧了過來。那次出海金建學並沒有預料到這樣的狀況，事情就這樣發生了──海浪洶湧著把他的小船給拍翻，然後把他捲到了深海裡。海水灌進鼻腔時他感覺到自己在沉沒，像支離破碎的小舟，整個人被水灌滿。

然後他聽見有人喊他的名字。金建學，金建學！幾乎是急迫的哭腔，尾調慌張地揚起。他迷迷糊糊地想，是誰會為了我這樣哭啊，不會有人這樣。

有人擠壓他的胸腔，拍著他的肩喊他的名字。金建學。金建學！聲音好大，哭泣的聲音也好大。模模糊糊的身影和熟悉的清澈嗓音讓金建學下意識去抓他的手。你是誰？他輕輕地問，對方似乎被自己的舉動給嚇壞了，邊抽噎著打嗝邊哭著讓他放手，但怎麼也掙不開。

過了很久很久──至少金建學印象裡是如此，他還是握著那雙手。他醒來時那雙漂亮的藍眼睛盯著他看，明顯像是哭過的，眼皮都泛著紅色。哦，看來我是死掉了。金建學眨眨眼。天使不會在人間。

「我死了嗎？」  
「白癡，你死了還會看到我嗎？」好奇怪，天使又哭又笑，還是好漂亮啊...金建學想，看著他繼續說話。「快點起來，你好重。」

他順從地坐起身。熟悉的嗓音、熟悉的眼睛、熟悉的顏色。金建學呆呆盯著對方的下半身看，噢...是角鯊嗎？他看著男孩的兩個背鰭，伸手去碰了一下。是溫熱的。同時換來熱辣的一掌。你幹嘛！男孩紅著臉大叫，金建學困惑地眨眨眼睛。

「我以為...你是假的。」他紅著耳朵說，頭低了下去。「抱歉。」

對方沒講話。倒是金建學腦子散成一盤沙。

你難道不怕我傷害你？他問。

男孩低著的頭終於抬起來了。銀髮濕漉漉地貼著他的瀏海滴水，眼睛像夏夜的大海在發光。

「我不怕。」他說，大海在他身後，波光粼粼。「因為我喜歡你。」

—

小美人魚到底是指誰？很久以後孫東柱總想不透，這個被人類虛杜出來的故事到底是指呂煥雄呢，還是他呢，還是那人恰巧猜中的。

孫東柱醒了。眼睛裡全是淚水。他挫敗地胡亂抹去。

呂煥雄那又是另一個故事了。孫東柱又合起眼，手指在沙發上敲敲打打。

孫東柱最終還是和深海的巫師換了雙腿，跌跌撞撞地走上陸地。肉掌接觸沙地時的感覺又麻又癢，他扶著金建學的胳膊笑。走吧，走吧，當一次普通人。他推搡著他，看著夕陽把青年好看的臉龐輪廓勾勒得無比清晰。他們第一次接吻也是在沙灘上，那可能是孫東柱此生最快樂的時光吧；是多久以前也不得而知了──幾百年前？幾千年前？時間都足以把過往那些回憶都沖得單薄，唯獨金建學被夕陽攏著的笑臉記得無比清晰。

在他的生命裏總是追尋著這倆人。金建學與呂煥雄。一個是他的愛人一個是他的至親。呂煥雄說起來就是傻呀笨呀，為了他都可以付出全部──明明有更重要的事情給去做。明明知道自己的愛就算兌水也還是濃得嚇人，但他還是逃走了。

但那都是舊故事了。他用手去揉呂煥雄熟睡的臉龐。都是舊故事了。


End file.
